14 Kisses
by meiflower
Summary: If Atsuki's lips had kept any sort of record... Everyone/Atsuki, Liu Yee/Atsuki, Hibiki/Ryo mild language, shounen-ai, yaoi, screwing with canon.


Disclaimer: I do not own Lux-Pain or any related aspects, which belong to their respective owners. No money made.

Summary: If Atsuki's lips had kept any sort of record...

Rating: T

Warnings: Mild language, shounen-ai, yaoi, screwing with canon.

**[Lux-Pain] 14 Kisses [Everyone/Atsuki, Liu Yee/Atsuki, Hibiki/Ryo]**

* * *

><p><span>His First<span>

"ATSUKIIIIIII!"

It was Natsuki. Without a doubt, it was Natsuki. He _really, really, _didn't want to turn around, because he knew she'd come flying out at him in an attempt to tackle-hug him, but, curse his training and instincts and surprise, he turned around anyway.

"Oof."

"Atsuki honey! I, Natsuki Venetrufska, am here to see you!" She looked at him curiously. "What, you're not happy to see me?"

"...It's not that, you just surprised me..."

"Ooh! So you _are _happy to see me! I knew it!" Standing on tiptoe to match Atsuki's 5'11" height, she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He blushed.

* * *

><p><span>His Best<span>

"Saijo."

A man was in front of him. It was his partner, of course. He'd recognize that calm, strong voice with its slight Asian accent anywhere.

"Did you need something?" It was rhetorical, of course. Liu Yee wouldn't waste breath saying his name if he didn't need something.

And then, all at once, a body on his, hot and heavy.

Their lips met. Atsuki struggled for breath but loved every second.

It was tentative, sure, and awkward at first, but they eventually moved together, tongues slipping past one another and moans slipping out of mouths.

"Your room. Now."

He woke up the next morning grinning like a fool.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Disgusting<span>

He wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten himself into the mess, but... he was kissing a mushroom.

Not literally,

it was a classmate. Takuma? Takuko? Something like that. The kid's bowl-cut hair framed his face and made him look like a nerd. Or a mushroom.

He wasn't sure who started it, but he broke the kiss as soon as he was thinking again. Then he coughed, spat, and yelled profanities at the guy.

The mushroom smirked crazily, hit Atsuki with a notebook, and walked off.

_I was molested by a mushroom, _Atsuki thought, and nearly barfed.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Startling<span>

He was talking a walk after school. Just some information gathering, nothing special. And all of a sudden, a young girl with brown-red hair and a cap ran up to him. Following her was a large, long-haired dog.

He didn't know what surprised him more: the fact that she knew about his powers, or that she pecked him on the right cheek before leaving.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Awkward<span>

"I'm gonna keep you up all night until you give me a good night kiss!"

Natsuki's voice rang through one side of his head to the other through the FORT-issued headset.

"Come on, Atsuki, gimme a kiss!"

Why couldn't communications be controlled from the recipient's end? Or at least volume control? A mute button?

Atsuki knew just how loud Natsuki could be when she wanted to. Groaning, he slouched out of bed, told himself he was retiring from FORT as soon as the mission was over, and kissed the 27" LCD TV screen with Natsuki's image on it.

In the background of the audio headset, he heard Ray Platierre laughing.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Heart-Wrenching<span>

It was nighttime, probably around midnight, and Atsuki was in Tohodo.

He very much liked Unami Ryo. But more as a friend, not as a lover.

Not the way Atsuki loved _him. _

So they kissed on the couch, not because they liked each other but because doing so was a convenient façade.

_Liu Yee, _Atsuki thought.

"Hibiki," Ryo moaned.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Uncomfortable<span>

It had been a few days before his mission in Kisaragi. Atsuki had thought it was a dream.

There had been a beautiful man above him from where he lay.

Silvery blonde hair and deep blue eyes. White tiling on the ceiling and floor.

Ray climbed onto him carefully, then leaned over to capture Atsuki's lips in his own.

He whispered something then, something Atsuki either didn't really hear or couldn't really remember.

What Atsuki _did _remember was that his soon-to-be house keys were in his back pocket and _boy did they hurt _poking at his butt underneath him, underneath 150 pounds of his current boss, underneath the white tile and the dark sky.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Foolish<span>

What inspired him to try and press his lips onto Nola's, he'd never know.

She was beautiful, he was a teenage boy, it seemed like a good idea at the time.

After that little ordeal, he ended up with a red handprint on his face and permanent bathroom-cleaning duties at FORT.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Predictable<span>

They'd asked him what hair style he preferred. He'd said "short and straight" because that was the truth.

Liu Yee's was short and straight.

Instead, he'd ended up pushed into a storage cabinet at Kisaragi school with Nozaki Mika, kissing her in some sort of ridiculous game called "seven minutes in heaven."

But yeah, he'd expected it a little. He'd _seen _the demonic gleam in Rui's eyes when he told her about liking short, straight hair.

This wasn't what he'd meant.

Stupid short, straight hair. Stupid Liu Yee.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Unexpected<span>

It was after he'd eradicated SILENT from Arthur Mays.

Arthur, just out of the hospital, was looking better than ever. Atsuki was happy for him, happy for the students and staff of Kisaragi school as well.

_Your eyes... they're very mysterious. Almost... like the eyes of the girl I met that fateful day on Rainbow Hill. _

Atsuki had heard this from a lot of people. That his eyes were mysterious, dark, creepy, soothing, penetrating, et cetera et cetera. He saw the statement as neither compliment nor insult.

Arthur walked over to where Atsuki was standing in front of the painting. Atsuki figured it was to get a better look at his "mysterious eyes," but instead the art teacher grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

Too astonished to respond, Atsuki stayed in Arthur's embrace until the older man broke the kiss.

_You remind me of that girl._

Excusing himself as soon as he could, Atsuki grabbed his jacket and ran down the flight of stairs, leaving Production Art.

_I look just like that girl... in the painting?_

For the second time in two weeks Atsuki nearly threw up.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Drunken<span>

He was 17.

Liu Yee was 24.

Only one of them was legally able to drink.

But nevertheless, Liu Yee arrived at his doorstep, carrying five bottles of Chardonnay and a smirk on his face.

"May I come in?"

The drinking commenced under the pretense of "celebrating their anniversary of their first kiss," but Atsuki was pretty sure it was just a ruse to get him shit-faced.

_Whatever. _

Besides, it had been too long...

So against his better judgment, Atsuki opened the first bottle and poured two glasses.

Twenty-five glasses later, they were on the floor, in such a frantic lip-lock that neither one could breathe.

Atsuki just _knew _he was going to have a hell of a hangover in the morning, but as of that moment all that mattered were the arms around him and the lips on his.

In the morning, Liu Yee was gone.

Where he'd slept (on top of Atsuki) there was a note.

_I love you. I'm sorry._

Atsuki was right about the hangover.

* * *

><p><span>His Most Physically Strenuous<span>

Kisaragi City was not a small city; in fact it was quite large. It spanned 6 districts and _Atsuki had just run through every single one in less than an hour. _

"Goddammit," he muttered. Atsuki had been trained in all things physically demanding, seeing as he was a field agent after all, and considered himself in satisfactory shape. But apparently whatever shape he actually was in was not satisfactory because _Kamishiro Yayoi was going to kill herself if he didn't HURRY THE HELL UP. _

He'd already checked the apartment buildings and the park that was built at their center but he knew he'd have to go through that area anyway to search for the girl at-

Oh, never mind.

Yayoi just sat there, not even noticing the blur that was Atsuki as he ran to her, but she finally responded when he keeled over, panting. A sliver of her former self surpassed the depressing soliloquy of the SILENT infection, and she stared at him, concerned. He looked back up at her.

And his eye flashed gold as he fought the SILENT.

Once that was all over with he nearly collapsed onto the sand of the playground under his feet. Yayoi helped him up quickly.

Right before they heard Nami's voice screaming out in worry and relief, Yayoi kissed Atsuki, at the corner of his mouth, and whispered, "Thank you," by his ear. He might have kissed back, or made some attempt, but at that point Atsuki really couldn't have cared less, because the combination of intense sprinting and the use of Signum-Anima had taken its toll.

* * *

><p><span>His Lamest<span>

He'd lost a bet.

"Fair and square, man," Akira grinned widely, laughing along with Shinji as they each stepped back from their respective game consoles. Atsuki groaned.

"I'll never play Nosterafu with you guys ever again."

And _that _was how he ended up awkwardly pressed against YUZI, asking awkward questions about sexuality and getting even more awkward answers.

"N-No, man, I'm straight! _I love girls!_"

The poor man was just about white in the face by the time Atsuki took a deep breath, kissed the guy, and wiped off his mouth as he left.

Akira and Shinji were in near-hysterics.

* * *

><p><span>His Kindest<span>

"We're leaving this place, Atsuki."

"I know. Such is our way of life." The gray-haired teen sighed as he reached to the lapels of his black coat and pulled them forward. "It hurts."

"You're not used to it by now?"

"There were so many of them," Atsuki muttered. "People like us. That town was full of them. This time was different."

"Telepaths?" Liu Yee clarified. "So there were. And what of it? Saijo…"

"I know. 'You should have hardened your heart to this by now,' right? But there's only so much I can-" Atsuki choked back an indignant noise from leaving his throat.

Liu Yee turned to him.

And suddenly held him in his arms.

"It's okay," he said softly, burying his nose in the younger man's hair. "I was only going to say that you can go ahead and cry."

He kissed the top of Saijo's head as the teenager complied.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Many thanks to ListentotheEcho on youtubecom for pushing me to finish this fiction. It's been around for years now, but I never had the guts to finish writing it. I think it was really fun to write in retrospect, and the Lux-Pain fandom really needs more fics! I wish there were more Liu Yee/Atsuki as well. I really like that pairing as opposed to the far more popular Akira/Atsuki, haha... But, both are good reads when the author is good! **

**Um, what else... I really wish the fandom were bigger for this, ahaa... **

**Alright, Thank you very much for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
